


Like The Cat That Got The Cream

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cat tendencies, Catboy!Minhyun, Collars, Hybrid!Minhyun, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun was taken outside by Jonghyun to fine a job but after so many people said no, they headed home and Minhyun only had one thing on his mind after seeing Jonghyun in tight dress pants all day.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Like The Cat That Got The Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> Was written in hast so it may not be that good but it's more bottom!Minhyun so honestly... who really cares, right?

Minhyun was slightly exhausted. Jonghyun had had them dress nicely and took Minhyun out to try and find a job for the season. They had found a few places hiring but they weren’t hiring for hybrids; Which Jonghyun nearly shouted at a few people when they gave Minhyun a nasty look but Minhyun smiled at him and simply tugged him away. ‘It’s okay’ he’d say and Jonghyun would just heave a heavy sigh before shaking his head and threading their fingers together to pull Minhyun back towards the bus stop.

“We’ll try again later. I’m sure we’ll find somewhere.” Minhyun smiles slightly but doesn’t give much more than that; The two of them sitting on the bus as Minhyun slumps in his seat, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder as he makes the bell on his collar chime by tapping his finger against the metal. As he does it, he notices a few annoyed people and slowly drops his hand down on his lap; Jonghyun patting his knee saying he can play with it more later at home. Once home, Minhyun keeps the collar on longer so he can jingle and chime as he wanders about. Jonghyun going into the kitchen to make dinner; still in his dress pants that hug his ass just right. Minhyun finds himself hugging Jonghyun from behind, nuzzling his neck as he purrs. His nails gently grazing across his stomach as Jonghyun gasps and turns around to look at him.

“What are you doing, kitten?” Minhyun smiles and kisses him deeply. Jonghyun kissing back before pushing him away.

“Kitten, you need to use your words.” He pouts but says he wants to have sex. Jonghyun hums and says he’s been good for the most part, but he did just try to do things without asking. Minhyun grumbles, knowing where this is about to go and Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at the grumbling. Grabbing the hybrid by the bell loop on his collar and smirking at him before pulling him towards the bedroom.

“You want to play? We can play.” Minhyun’s eyes widen as his ears perk at the tone in Jonghyun’s voice. He’s heard the tone once before; he was tied up and teased but he loved it so much. Jonghyun spinning him once they’re in the bedroom to walk him backwards towards the bed. The backs of his knees hitting the bed but Jonghyun grabs the collar to keep him from falling backwards. A smirk on his face as he slowly begins to unbutton Minhyun’s dress shirt and his jeans. Minhyun’s tail flicking around behind him as he stares down as the human kneels to pull his jeans and underwear down. Jonghyun smiles up at Minhyun; taking him into his mouth but not before telling him he has to stay standing or else. Minhyun doesn’t want to disappoint his human, but he is extremely skilled with his tongue and he hadn’t expected a blowjob. He simply wanted to be fucked. Not that he’s complaining as he threads his fingers into Jonghyun’s hair. His nails grazing his scalp earning a shiver from the human and a certain twist of his hand along the part of Minhyun’s shaft he can’t fit in his mouth. Minhyun crying out at it as his knees buckle slightly. Jonghyun chuckling around his dick as he slips his hands around him and teases his ass. A low mewl leaving him as he begins to fidget.

“Jonghyun. Please.” Jonghyun looks up at him and pulls away, standing up before he hooks his finger around the collar loop. Tugging the taller down slightly, lips grazing as he smiles.

“Please what, kitten?”

“Fuck me please. I can’t handle being teased like this.” Jonghyun clicks his tongue in annoyance and pushes him backwards. Minhyun hissing as he falls backwards; his tail curling around his waist as Jonghyun climbs onto the bed with him. Grabbing under his knees and pulling him to him; Minhyun’s legs laying over Jonghyun’s folded ones as he leans forward to kiss the hybrid. Minhyun kissing back, trying to be careful of his sharper teeth. Jonghyun breaking the kiss and leaning down more to leave marks on Minhyun’s skin; the purple-red hickeys a stark contrast to Minhyun’s pale skin. Minhyun panting slightly and trying to rut up against Jonghyun’s stomach as he whimpers. Jonghyun tsks and suddenly flips him over; Minhyun gasping as he looks over his shoulder in surprise.

“How are you doing that?”

“I’m stronger than I look, or maybe you’re just light.” Minhyun laugh turns into a loud moan as Jonghyun begins to lick at his ass, the lube too far away at the moment and he wants to tease Minhyun until he’s a blubbering mess. As he rims Minhyun, he slips a finger inside and hears the hiss then whine from Minhyun and curses. Leaving Minhyun panting as he gets up and grabs the lube from the nightstand.

“Sorry, Kitten. I thought you’d be good enough for a finger.” Minhyun mumbling it’s okay and wiggles his ass back at him. Jonghyun chuckles and slaps his ass to hear him moan out. Jonghyun humming and spanking him again. Minhyun moaning out and pushing his ass back, his tail flicking around a bit.

“You like getting spanked?”

“I… yes?” Jonghyun laughs and mumbles about striking that off the punishment list. Minhyun chuckling at that before he looks over his shoulder.

“Fuck me… You said you would.” Jonghyun nods and lubes up his fingers before he slips a finger inside him once more; Fingering up him to four fingers and squeezing the base of his dick a few times throughout the finger to keep him from cumming. Minhyun whimpering as he wiggles his ass and begs for Jonghyun to fuck him.

“I need it.”

“You need what?” Jonghyun having undressed himself during the fingering very skillfully, standing behind Minhyun teasing him with his fingers again before he grabs his hips and flips him. Minhyun squealing and looking up at Jonghyun wide eyed. Ears perked up straight as he listens to Jonghyun lean close to him and whispers for him to beg and to tell him what he wants. Minhyun gives a shaky breath and looks at him.

“I… I want your dick inside me, fucking me senseless.” Jonghyun hums and gets off the bed, Minhyun whining and reaching for him not to go when Jonghyun grabs his calves and yanks him to the edge of the bed. His legs being hooked over his elbows.

“You good in this position?” Minhyun nods quickly, a soft purr emanating from his chest. Jonghyun smiles and pushes into him; Minhyun gasping as he moans, his purr getting louder as Jonghyun fucks into him. Minhyun’s hands gripping his shoulders, his nails leaving slight puncture marks the harder Jonghyun thrusts into him. Jonghyun eventually pulling him up as he stands. The position settling the human deeper into Minhyun causing his tail to quiver like crazy as his purr becomes deafening. Jonghyun groans and kisses him deeply as his nails leave more marks. He makes a note to himself to clip them down later and bounces Minhyun as he stands at the foot of the bed. Minhyun dropping his head against Jonghyun’s shoulders, licking at the puncture marks a bit before he begins to nuzzle against his head. Mewling at he bumps their heads together and gasping as he cums between their stomachs. Softly nipping at his jaw and ear. Mumbling how much he loves Jonghyun and Jonghyun continues to thrust up into him till he cums as well. Minhyun mewling at the feeling and wiggling his ass as Jonghyun holds him still, chuckling as he kisses Minhyun’s cheek.

“You’re such a good kitten, aren’t you?” He nods with a smile and Jonghyun slowly pulls out before laying him back on the bed, telling him to keep his ass up. ‘Don’t spill anything.’ Minhyun’s eyes widen at the demand and nods, holding his ass up and clenching slightly to follow the demand when Jonghyun slips a plug inside him.

“You have to keep that in till I say. Got it?” Minhyun nods and asks if he can clean Jonghyun up. Jonghyun makes a slight face and nods sitting on the bed as Minhyun begins to lick him clean; nuzzling his nose against the crease of his thigh. Jonghyun laughing as it tickles, pushing Minhyun away a bit as he gives a low growl. Jonghyun blinking in surprise as Minhyun moves up his body; licking the cum from his stomach as he purrs before moving to sit besides him on the bed.

“You’re clean now.” Jonghyun scoffs and mumbles he’s cleanish. Minhyun pouting at that but accepts it, suddenly hearing the bell when he bounces and mewls at the plug hitting areas. Looking down at the bell around his throat.

“I forgot.” Jonghyun laughs and kisses Minhyun’s cheek telling him it’s time for him to be good and relax so he can make dinner for them. The hybrids nods and gathers around their regular clothes before dressing himself and wandering off tinging the bell around his throat as Jonghyun shakes his head hearing it and heading out of the room. Amazed still by how energetic his kitten can be when he wants to be. Pausing by the couch to see Minhyun stretched out on the back of it, chuckling softly as he kisses the hybrids temple, then goes to the kitchen to make dinner like he had planned to an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
